Flim-Flam
This article is about the original incarnation of Flim-Flam. For the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation, see Flim-Flam (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated).'' : | actor= Susan Blu Noshir Dalal , direct-to-video film 29. }} '''Flim-Flam' was a clever street child, who briefly joined Scooby-Doo's gang to assist them in returning all the most terrifyingly powerful ghosts and demons back into the Chest of Demons. When they failed to capture the thirteenth ghost, they parted ways, leaving Flim-Flam by himself in the Himalayas, trying to profit with merchandise based on the Chest of Demons (ice coolers, biscuits, etc.). During this time, he finally reached puberty, which caused his voice to deepen and grow much taller. Physical appearance When he first came on the scene, Flim-Flam was a mid-tanned pre-adolescent male, with an unkempt mop of black hair. He stood about a foot taller than Scrappy-Doo, but often slouched so he could appear smaller or taller. He wore white and red sneakers, a red long-sleeved undershirt and a yellow tracksuit (whose pockets could hold an impossibly large amount of items). Daphne once described him as being "three-foot six," in height. As a young adult, his wardrobe was slightly modified into a yellow jacket over a gray undershirt, black pants, and black Converse-style sneakers. Also, for purely graphical effects, his black hair has gained a green shine. Personality Flim-Flam is, as his name implies, a born scammer and opportunist. Although tremendously ambitious, he doesn't seem to be above bilking and bamboozling people for his own profit. While he is more or less on the level with his friends, he does tend to exaggerate his abilities and past deeds. He is also a know-it-all and cracks quips and jokes more often then the rest of the gang, and seems quite confident in his (rather proficient) ability to smooth talk his way out of a situation, usually prefaced with a smarmy, "Hiya, neighbor! What can I do ya for?" He proved to be an extremely loyal and useful member of the team. Even early on, before he was an official member, he was able to cure Daphne Blake of werewolfism using his Lotsa Luck Joy Juice.To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before, episode 1. Later heroics included sucking up all ghosts which were re-released from the Chest into a Vacuu-Spook 2000, an item which he previously bartered with the creator for while at a paranormal convention.Horror-Scope Scoob, episode 13. Out of the gang, though, Flim-Flam has a close brotherly relationship with Scrappy, due to their common youth, shared interests and short stature. Eventually, he earned himself the affectionate nickname of "Flim" from Scrappy. However, Vincent Van Ghoul seems to have a bit of reservation and doubt dealing with Flim-Flam -- probably due to Vincent being all too aware of Flim-Flam's shady tendencies. When he met Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley, he only seemed semi-concern about the threat of the thirteen ghost. However, when he tried to profit from the outcome, he was kind enough to Vincent to leave out his once best friend and partner Mortifer Quinch, who had turned against Vincent. Equipment He is always equipped with a ready stock of pocketed items, big and small, which often come in handy when making a getaway from the various ghosts the team encounter. The most commonly used item he carries is a crystal ball, which is used to contact his friend Vincent Van Ghoul. History Early life At an early age Flim-Flam spent his early years traveling from town to town, possibly traveling as far as Tibet. For a short while, less than a month, he lived on the streets of a small European village located in the Himalayan mountains. While there he taught himself confidence tricks, sales patter, magic tricks and often resorted to thievery in order to make a living. At some point before meeting the Gang he made friends with Vincent Van Ghoul, an old, wise, and mystic warlock whom lived in a castle near to the village. Vincent originally recruited Flim-Flam to round up customers for his fortune telling service, presumably because his listing in The Yellow Pages wasn't attracting enough attention. At least once during this time Flim-Flam tampered with a powerful crystal ball belonging to Van Ghoul, something he would do again several times despite being warned not to.Me and My Shadow Demon, episode 3. Eventually, after upsetting the towns people of Ursolvania with a con involving selling bottles of "Lotsa Luck Joy Juice", Flim-Flam was ordered by the town's Mayor to leave forever. ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' Flim-Flam was first introduced to the the Scooby-Doo gang after their aeroplane, hijacked by two ghosts, crashed into the Himalayan mountains. He introduced The Gang to his friend Vincent Van Ghoul, In the hopes that he and Vincent could retrieve and fix the plane in time to join them on their trip to Hawaii. After Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo were tricked into opening the Chest of Demons, which released the most powerful demons back into world, Flim-Flam joined the Gang on a temporary basis. Under the order of Vincent Van Ghoul, who watched over them all, Flim-Flam set out to help them recapture the ghosts and demons. Insert details here. (Scoobra Kadoobra) Insert details here. (Me and My Shadow Demon (episode)) Insert details here. (Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye) Insert details here. (That's Monstertainment) Flim-Flam once attempted to use hypnosis to calm Scooby down. While this was somewhat successful, it proved to work too well and Scooby simply laughed at any danger, becoming a hindrance to the gang. (Ship of Ghouls) Insert details here. (A Spooky Little Ghoul Like You) Insert details here. (When You Witch Upon a Star) Insert details here. (It's a Wonderful Scoob) Insert details here. (Scooby in Kwackyland) Insert details here. (Coast-to-Ghost) Insert details here. (The Ghouliest Show on Earth) Insert details here. (Horror-Scope Scoob) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' Insert details here. Appearances * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo ** Every episode * DTV29. In other languages Notes * According to writer Charles M. Howell, IV on A Podcast Named Scooby-Doo, Flim-Flam was inspired by Short Round from the film Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. * The whereabouts of his parents are never revealed; his entire backstory is a mystery. When he reappears in , it isn't explained how he left Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Daphne * In the alternate universe of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, his conning got him twenty-five years to life in jail. References }} Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost characters Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo characters Category:Associates of Mystery Inc.